The present invention is in a modification of the alloy in accordance with Material No. 1.4563 (UNS N 00020) having the DIN Designation X 1 NiCrMoCu 3127 and its use.
That known alloy has the following composition:
______________________________________ Ni 30 to 32% Cr 26 to 28% Mo 3 to 4% Cu 0.8 to 1.5% Mn up to 2.0% Si up to 1.0% Al up to 0.2% C up to 0.02% Fe balance, inclusive of usual admixtures ______________________________________
Fe balance, inclusive of usual admixtures
The above-described known alloy was developed in an effort to provide a material which especially resists corrosion by commercially pure phosphoric acids.
It is an object of the invention to further improve that known alloy's resistance to corrosion without adversely affecting its other properties.